Avoiding the Prophecy
by Sofie Moon
Summary: The vampire Luna attends Oak Wood High School, and is their best fighter by far. With a prophecy making her fate clear and almost definite, Luna is stricken with fear. Abruptly, she flees the school, planning to try and avoid the prophecy by becoming a human. But dodging the prophecy may just lead her to fulfill it, with the added consequence of forbidden love. Follow/Review :D
1. The Prophecy

"It's all right to love someone who doesn't love you back, as long as they're worth you loving them. As long as they deserve it." _- _Cassandra Clare, _Clockwork Angel_

"I'm sick of everyone in this stupid school!" I yell, as I parade down the twisting cream corridor. I carry my sharp silver blade in my hand, which glistens when the light from above hits it. I just wish these people will leave me alone, all they seem to do is irritate me.

"Luna, will you wait up, please!" Jessie begs, panting. Her feet thud against the wooden floor as she tries to catch up with me. I don't want to talk to her. Or anyone for that matter. My roommate and close friend has always been there for me, but nobody can break down the walls I've built up now.  
"No, just leave me alone!" I respond, with acid seeping into my words. Jessie doesn't argue back, her breathing lightens and I can't hear her running anymore. Thank God, she's not really the kind of person to give up so easily, so I thought I'd have to yell some more. I head towards the library, in search for equanimity; just five minutes of silence, that's all I desire.

The library is the oldest part of the school and the most abandoned. I push open one of the double doors. It squeaks as I make my way in slowly, wary of whether or not I'm alone. I sigh, grateful that I'm completely alone. Finally. I lean my sword up against the wall beside the door, making sure that the door can't reach it and knock it over if someone else enters. The fake, primary coloured gems glisten and reflect the light of the naked bulb hanging weakly above my head.

I climb the dark wooden staircase, leading to the main collection of myths and legends-my all-time favourite section. I run my hand over the patterns indented into the glossy wooden bar that runs along the staircase for support, trying to interpret them; they are so peculiar, unlike anything I think I've ever seen.

The myths and legends are hidden at the back, coated in cobwebs because they've been neglected for so long; I don't understand why anyone would ignore such fascinating books, part of me believes that they aren't for student reading, but all the teachers have forgotten the collection exists. There is a table and chair hidden beside the collection, where I spend most of my weekends. I like it because it's hidden, therefore, nobody can ever find me.

I scan the leather bound books, admiring their individual beauty. I swiftly select one labeled 'vampire prophecy collection'. Um... interesting. Grabbing it, my hand gets covered in a thick coat of dust. I slide it onto the small desk, whilst pulling out the chair and sitting down. A cloud of dust floats in the air once I blow lightly on the book.

The leather front it decorated richly, the bold main title written in gold. The book is oddly padlocked, with a lock dangling from the side. I laugh, taking a bobby pin from my hair. I push it in, turning and fiddling with the pin and lock until it flies open. Wow... that was beyond easy. Something tells me that I'm not meant to open this. Oh well, too late. My nose tingles at the disgusting smell of the old book; I collect enough inner strength to continue, even though I hear the voice inside my head complain that this is wrong.

After flicking through the pages, I am extremely disappointed in what I find. All the pages are about unknown vampires facing slayers over five hundred years ago. I rest my head on my hand, as I turn the pages.

I shift in my seat uncontrollably as I read the title of a short chapter.

_'The Savior_

_Fairies appear in many children's books being tiny, lively, happy creatures. This is a lie. Fairies are manipulative, evil, yet immensely beautiful creatures. They feed on the souls of humans, to gain strength to perform spells. Fairies are found in forests, concealed by spells. They live in trees that are much bigger on the inside than on the outside. The ways for another creature to see a fairie town, is if a fairie living there is in love with the creature, or if the creature is gifted by Sight. _

_Fairies will eventually seek a war against the vampires. The signs for the this will be: _

_* there will be an eclipse for a single day,_

_* all green life on Oak Wood High School's land will begin to die, _

_* there will be a sequence of earthquakes under Oak Wood High School,  
_

_* students at Oak Wood High School will begin continuously throwing up blood. _

_This is the warning vampires will need to know that the faries have begun plotting an attack of some sort. Oak Wood High School's strongest fighter-a teenage girl-will be chosen to be The Savior. Her fate is certain-she will die. Her sacrifice will save the vampire kind when it comes to the final battle and they will forever remember her.'_

Well, that's pretty deep. Gosh, a teenage girl being sacrificed, isn't that something from like 2000 years ago? It's strange to read something sold old, predict that something will happen to a girl who has no clue and may not even exist. What if she doesn't want to die? I don't think she'll have much choise by the sound of it. But on the bright side, fairies sound... exciting. I slam the book shut, absorbing all the information. Vampires and fairies... at war... wow.

Suddenly, I hear the door squeaking. Someone's here. I grab the book, holding it firmly in my grasp against my unsteady heart. Silently, I tip toe along the book aisle, placing the book exactly where I took it from. I can hear two low voices bickering in the center of the library.

"The signs all point to now. You've read the prophecy, you must understand." Said a recognisable male voice. I know them... who is it?  
"Eric, you know she's not ready. She's fourteen," another recognisable voice replies. Eric? The vampire prince is there? Just my luck. The other voice though, I just can't put my finger on who it is, or who they're talking about, but I know who they are... almost too well.

"I understand your feelings on her fulfilling the prophecy, but her one death will prevent thousands." Eric argued. I parted the books in-front of me, giving me a peek at what was going on. Eric was slumped in a wooden chair, and Blade-my trainer-was pacing back and forth. He has straight black hair falling to his neck. A deep, pink scar is cut from his neck to his ear, and it must have been incredibly painful; he doesn't like _anyone _mentioning it-even me and I'm his favourite.  
"She's not ready, her training -" Blade was interrupted,  
"she is. I saw her today, her skills are beyond any vampire I've ever seen." Eric's face showed the amazement he must have felt when he saw this girl fight. Who is she? Eric's blonde hair is cut short, and his green eyes are his best feature on his angular face. He's a perfect heart-throb, crashing girls dreams whenever he has the opportunity; that's one of the reasons I won't give him any attention, no matter how much he follows me.  
"Sure, she is extraordinary, however, she's a teenage girl! She stormed out of that gym as quickly as she could when I told her she couldn't use the bow and arrow." Blade's words were each stressed. And my heart stopped beating when he finished his sentence.

Me. They are talking about me. I don't know why, but they are. I push the books back roughly, then march to the end of the aisle. They both gape in amazement as I reveal myself.

"L-Luna? What are you doing here?" Eric stutters, astonishment and guilt clear in his voice. He gradually stands from sitting in the chair, watching me, never blinking. Blade has stopped pacing, standing like a statue, wearing an apologetic expression.

"I came here after training. I was just reading-then I heard you two and I came to investigate." I explain, crossing my arms over my chest. I'm still in my leather fighting outfit, like Eric; Blade is wearing a black shirt, blue tie, and skinny jeans.

"How much did you hear?" Eric asks. I shrug raising my eyebrows,  
"a lot, I guess." He gulps, falling back into his seat. Blade is still motionless wearing his perfect poker face,  
"Luna, this was never planned." He defends.  
"What was never planned?" I almost yell, unleashing my inner emotions. I didn't want to tell them that I actually don't understand much of what's been said, but the words slip out. Blade walks forward and up the stairs, holding onto the banister lightly.  
"I suggest you sit down," he grabs my hand, guiding me to the nearest chair next to Eric-it's uncomfortable, but my mind is pre-occupied. Eric is sat with a thoughtful expression on his face, not focused on anything but his mind.  
"Tell me," I beg, my voice much higher than usual. I run a hand through my long, thick brown hair, trying to calm myself.

"I'm not sure we should," Eric insists. I roll my eyes, how is he so annoying? Blade continues anyway, unaffected by Eric's comment.  
"Do you know about fairies?" I laugh, which causes Blades face to furrow; Eric is facing the other way, so I can't see his expression.  
"Actually, I just read a book which had a small explanation of them in it." I tell them. Blade sighs,  
"good, at least it saves me time explaining that. There is a prophecy about fairies called -"  
"The Savior. I read about it before." Blade smiles, but it's not a happy smile, it's more apologetic and understanding. Things just don't seem to add up in this conversation. Why are they talking about The Saviour?

"The thing is, the signs pointing to the fairie war are all there." WHAT? I haven't seen an eclipse, students being ill, dead plants, or felt the Earth shake.

"How?" I inquire. Blade sits on the first step of the staircase.  
"The ill students and earthquakes were last night while you were sleeping, which thankfully wasn't as bad as I expected." He explains, fussing with his tie.  
"Did any students... is everyone okay?" Blade looks doubtful. Great, death.  
"Two died, they choked. But the earthquake didn't cause any injuries, destruction or anything." Thank god. I think he only told me that about the earthquakes to try and brighten my spirits.  
"What about the eclipse?" I say my thoughts aloud.  
"Tomorrow day, we reckon." Blade responds, doubtfully.

"How do I fit into all of this?" Eric is still silent, which is irritating me more than it should.  
"Your The Savour." Blade tells me. I giggle uncomfortably, whilst crying. I conclude that taking all my anger out on Eric will make me feel _so _much better. "Are you just going to sit there like... _that_?! It's a suicide attempt and I won't do it! I don't care if silent_ princy boy _here orders me to go kill myself, I won't do it!" I scream at the top of my voice, pointing a sharp finger at a dazed Eric.

Suddenly, two arms are around me, holding me sternly. I know it's Eric, because I can smell his rich scent. I pull on his leather jacket to relieve some anger. His hand pushes my head against his chest. "Shhhh, quiet." Even though he's trying to kill me, Eric still has a safe aura about him. I wrap my arms around him tightly, hoping no one will steal him away.

I hear the door squeak open and I peek over Eric's shoulder to see Blade leave. I look up at Eric, who's resting his head on mine. "Do you love me?" I ask, weakly.  
He nods, "I do, more than anyone." I blush. He runs his fingers along my cheek. He truly is beautiful, with his face designed in the most perfect way with the most perfect features.  
"Will you do something for me?"  
"Anything," Eric kisses my head softly.  
"Let me go."


	2. Ranger

"Trust is a careless pursuit at best. At worst, it's a good way to get yourself killed." - Lauren Kate, _Fallen _

It has taken me a month to get my human life sorted. Eric was very resistant about letting me, so my exit from Oak Wood High School was dramatic and brief; thankfully, I didn't cry. I used the money my parent's left me to a secure an apartment that looks over a big, human city, however, I've stayed within walking distance to Oak Wood Forest, in case I ever need to return (hopefully that won't ever happen). I've also planned out a believable background story and a fake name, which will prevent Eric finding me for a long while.

"My name is Alissa Silver." I lie to the overly quirky receptionist at my school. Her blonde hair is tied back into an energetic pony tail that sways every time she speaks. She's quite thin, wearing a black dress. I'm leaning on the spotless white desk, completing a verbal questionnaire. "What school did you attend previously?" She asks with her voice. I've planned all my answers in my head relentlessly-I'm prepared for almost anything. Lying about my name is the safest thing to do. I've used my real last name, but lying about my first name means Eric won't ever be able to find me via public school general searches.  
"I've been home schooled since I was four." I say, as if it is something I tell people daily. I smile, victorious as she nods in understanding.  
"Okay, everything seems to check out here." Her eyes scan the neatly aligned pieces of paper in-front of her. Gosh, everything is so clean and neat. "Here's your class timetable," she slides a folded piece of paper across the desk. "And," she unravels it, "your first class is English in room 42. The bell went five minutes ago, so I'll write you a late note." She scribbles information roughly on a bright yellow sheet, sliding it across the desk. "Good luck."  
"Thank you," I mutter, sliding the timetable into my blazer pocket. Her goodbye smile is dazzling, almost blinding me.

I wander into class awkwardly, blushing as I stumble on my way over to her desk. These nerves are driving me crazy. My teacher is a small, round woman, wearing a baby blue flower top and black trousers. Her brown hair is tied back, but I can tell it is only short. "welcome to High School." I smile sweetly, finally feeling much more comfortable than when I arrived. I can't remember whether or not the receptionist told me her name, but if she did I've forgotten it already. If all teachers are as nice as this one, maybe I might fit in here.  
"Thank you," I respond. She rips the late note in half, watching it crumble into the bin.  
"Okay, I think there is a spare seat at the back there." She points to a chair on the third row, next to a boy who is facing the final row behind him, chatting. "Ranger," the boy turns around. _Ohmigod. _He's gorgeous. Absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. He has short light brown hair, slightly spiked, and glowing emerald eyes. I've never seen anyone so angel-like. "Stop talking and turn round. Alissa here," she gestures to me, "is going to be sitting next to you."

As I make my way through the aisle to get to my seat, there are around twenty beady eyes staring me down. Just don't fall. I always trip up when I'm nervous, it seems to be my only weakness. Ranger is watching me intently, with fire burning in his eyes. "Hello," he greets, sliding the chair out from under the table. "I'm Ranger, your Alissa?" His voice is so smooth, like honey or chocolate. I nod pathetically; it seems my mind has lost the ability to form sentences. "I'll explain what we have to do," he says. I take the seat, falling into it and sighing. "Tough morning, huh?" I giggle,  
"yeah. So many questions to answer. It's annoying." Ranger nods his head, smiling.  
"I only joined here two months ago, so I completely understand what you mean." I write my name at the front of the sheet, beginning to feel relieved that someone in this alien environment could relate to my situation-even just a tiny bit.

"I've never been to a public school before," I admit, whilst answering the questions on the sheet.  
"That's funny, before I came here neither had I." I look up at him in amazement.  
"Really? Wow, that's weird."  
"yeah, it is."

There is silence for a long period of time, until Ranger starts talking again. "So, what do you like doing?" I am completely puzzled,  
"what do you mean?"  
"For fun. What do you do in your spare time?"  
"Um..." fight, kill immortals, lead army's, plot against other creatures humans have no idea exist and revise battle strategies; somehow, I think that will scare him away and he seems really nice. "I read a lot," I shrug.  
"What do you read about?" I guess there is no risk in telling him the truth for this one question, all he's done is be friendly, and I've done is lie.  
"Myths and legends, like fairies, vampires and stuff." I say the first to creatures that come to mind. He swallows, tensing a little bit. Great, it's been ten minutes and he already wants me gone. "Are you okay?" I reach over and grab is hand-spur of the moment situation.  
"Oh," he quickly moves away, "your freezing." I look down,  
"yeah, I've been stood outside for a long time. I couldn't find reception." I lie. Ranger looks freaked, and fearful of something. The bell sings, and when I look to my side where Ranger sits, after packing my bag, only empty space is there.

I walk slowly to my next class, biology. I don't see any point in learning about what human scientists believe; if you asked them, they'd tell you that my existence is completely impossible. When I peek through the glass door, I am relieved to see that Ranger isn't in this class.

I sit next to a thin girl named Cara, who is bursting with energy. "You must be the new girl, everyone is talking about you!" Yay me. She's very pretty, with her long hair braided in a fish tail plait to one side. "Word must get around fast here," I reply, trying to match her enthusiasm. How can students already be gossiping about me when I've barely been here an hour?  
"Yep, it does. Have you made any friends yet?" She inquires, whilst we both fill in our diagrams of the human body. I can't stop thinking of my fighting techniques I can use to snap each bone-I have at least five moves for each. No, stop thinking about fighting. Your human, stop. "No. I sat next to Ranger-I don't know his last name-in my last class, but I don't think we are meant to be friends." I tell her.  
"Ranger's really nice to everyone. You'd think with his good looks that he's cruel and manipulative, yet he's the complete opposite. Be careful though, if Kelly sees you talking to him your dead meat." Cara's voice is threaded with fear.  
"I'm pretty sure I can handle myself," I chuckle secretly. If this Kelly wants to go against me, well... I'd make her into a three course meal.  
"I thought that. But one night after school she found me alone, accused me of spending too much time with Ranger. She punched and punched until I couldn't feel anything anymore, except my soul drifting from my beaten body." I am completely horrified. I don't really know what to say, this Kelly sounds like a bitch who needs to be put back into place. Cara is drifting into a vision of that night, "she just kept kicking me, over and over, calling me things as well."  
She falls of the stool, "stop! Stop! Please, I'm dying!" I am frightfully worried, Cara is shaking, moving all over the floor in a ball she curled up in. I reach down to help her back up, but she won't stop wiggling and screaming at the top of her voice.  
"Cara, you okay? It's not real, it's a dream." I comfort. The whole class are staring, motionless at the entertainment. Suddenly, I feel someone standing over me.  
"Cara, baby, are you okay?" Ranger. He looks at me, calmly. "What happened?" He grabs hold of Cara, hugging her tightly against him. They must be dating. I can't help feel disappointed, I mean who wouldn't? "She was telling me about Kelly-what happened that night." I say, squeezing her hand tightly.  
"Come with me, we need to take her to the nurse." I nod. Ranger picks her up into the air carefully, walking through the classroom swiftly. I trail behind, more confused than I've ever been.

"Ranger, this is the first time in months that this has happened. Do you know what triggered it?" The helpful school nurse is wearing a white coat, fussing from one cluttered desk to another. Cara's lying on the bed in the middle of the large room, completely dazed and unaware. I sit beside Ranger, who is answering all of the nurse's complicated questions. "Yes, her." He tells her rudely, pointing to me. I really wasn't expecting that, does he really have to be so mean?  
"No, I didn't do anything!" I protest, standing up from my seat. This is the best first day ever. "I mentioned sitting next to you in English, then she started shaking and she had that weird vision thingy. If it was anyone's fault, it was yours." I shout, crossing my arms over my chest. "And I don't care about what weird, crazy thing is wrong with your girlfriend, but it has _nothing _to do with me!" I march out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Ughh, humans. No wonder vampires created separate schools, they are immensely irritating and they come to the wrong conclusions all the time.

In my next class I felt more comfortable, still alian-like, but much more comfortable. I sat with a girl named Ariana (Ari for short), who explained everything I'd need to know about High School. My Religious Education teacher is rambling on about bible quotes, I grab the opportunity to ask her about the two people burned into my brain. "How long of Cara and Ranger been dating for?" Ari widens her eyes, before breaking down into fits of laughter.

"Alissa, they're brother and sister! Don't worry, I thought the same when they first arrived, he's very protective." I blush at my mistake, regretting everything I said in the nurse's office. He was only being a protective brother, why did I have to be such a bitch? Ari takes out a brush from her bag, taming her wavy, fiery red hair; she's very pretty and skinny, obviously receiving attention of boys all the time, yet she doesn't appear to be selfish or arrogant like some girls with the same appearance. "Cara is one of my closest friends, and Kiera who is sat on the front desk." She points to a girl with light brown hair tied back in a bun, who looks very cute and innocent. "I'll introduce you to them properly later, I know you'll get on great! You'll fit in with us fine." I smile. I've never really been excepted, more envied. Every girl hated me at Oak Wood, I am their parent's dream child-smart, extraordinary at fighting, and I even have my own stalker prince. I also never really had time for friends at Oak Wood, books usually took up most of my time. Oh, and slicing evil creatures heads off.

The bell rang. Ari grabbed my bag from under the table, swinging it over her shoulder. "Come on, your spending break with moi." I giggle, following her out of the classroom door. "Kiera," she gestures to the brown-haired girl, "this is Alissa. Alissa this is Kiera." I am prepared for Kiera to shake my hand, but instead she dives into a hug. I hesitate at first, before wrapping my arms around her-if I want to make friends, I'll have to take part in some of the rituals humans do on a daily basis. We all giggle, walking out of the building onto the field.

The grass is vibrant, growing tall under the constant summer Sun. When we've reached the abandoned center of the field, Ari and Kiera remove their blazers, place them on the floor, then sit on them. I copy, crossing my legs. "So Alissa, where you from?" Kiera asks; they both lean in, intrieged.  
"Here," I lie, pushing my hair behind my ear.  
"I've never seen you before. Do you live with your parents?" Ari questions.  
"No, my parents died when I was young." Their faces both drop,  
"sorry." They say simultaneously.  
"It's fine," I shrug, "I don't remember them." They both nod in understanding, quickly changing the subject.  
"What are you up to this weekend?" Ari asks, sweetly.  
"Nothing, why?" I respond.  
"We are going on a shopping trip, want to come?" Both flash me a gleaming smile. I can't help but feel happy and accepted.  
"Of course!" Kiera screams and Ari hugs me tightly.

I watch all the students chat, gossip and giggle. They wander around the field in packs-sometimes merging together, but usually remaining separate. My blood begins to bubble, causing me to pay more attention to the people around me. I see a female teacher acting unusual by leading a student into the shadows. I zoom my vision in, identifying their red eyes-only other vampires can see the red eyes vampires overcome with blood lust possess. I've been training to kill vampires like this; with no known remedy of their addiction to fresh human blood, they have to be killed to keep our kind a secret. They are reckless, uncaring, soulless beings, some vampires believe that a demon takes possession of their bodies and kills the innocent humans. All I know is, if I don't stop this vampire, that student will die.

**Ranger POV**

He couldn't help check that Cara was fine once more, asking her, "are you okay?" She always answers in the same, basic, irritating way,  
"yes, stop worrying." But he can't stop worrying. No one understands what's wrong with her, they've given her thousands of drugs, and practiced millions of rituals, yet she's still stolen to these visions. If Kelly hadn't had beaten her up, Cara would be her normal self all the time. The worst thing is, it can't be predicted, him and Cara could be having a laugh or watching television, then the vision hits her, and she's completely gone.

"I'll walk you over to your friends," Ranger tells Cara, wrapping his arm around his broken sister.  
"I'm fine, honestly." She insists, hugging him tightly.  
"No, let me take you to your friends, I just need to make sure your alright." Cara groans,  
"okay." They make their way across the field together, Ranger watching all the people. "Do you think Alissa will still want to be friends with me?" Ranger chuckles,  
"I don't know. Cara, there is something strange about her, let me figure it about before you become best mates." She sighs disappointed.  
"Okay." He hated being the over-protective brother, but he believes that there is much more to Alissa than she says. He had to admit, he had felt some obscure connection with them, but her story is so bland, almost unrealistic. She is beautiful though, having almost knocked him of his seat in their English lesson.

They finally reach Cara's friends, and Ranger instantly identifies an abandoned blazer and bag-Alissa's cream satchel. "Cara, are you okay?" Ari checks, her and Kiera pull Cara into a hug.  
"Yeah, thanks. Who is sat there?" Cara asks before Ranger can. They both are glowing with happiness.  
"Alissa," Kiera explains, "she needed to get some homework from a teacher so she ran off. She'll be back momentarily." Cara sits down beside where Alissa's stuff is. "Goodbye, big brother. You can go." She pushes him away, giggling with her friends. Ranger scans the field for his friends, but instead he spots Alissa following a teacher and student. If he wants to know more about her, maybe stalking is the way forward.

He quickly caught up to Alissa, walking a few giant paces behind her to keep his distance. She followed the teacher into the dark, being wary. Ranger is confused, unsure about what's going on. Alissa pulls a stake out of her sleeve, holding it firmly in her hand; no human could see it, but with Ranger's slightly improved sight, it was quite easy. Ranger stopped breathing, gob-smacked. How did she know about vampires? And why is she chasing a teacher?

Alissa rushed ahead, disappearing behind the school building where the teacher had gone. Ranger ran after her, a few seconds after she vanished. Peering behind the wall, he watched the unbelievable action unravel.


	3. Blood-Lust

"She's like Bruce Lee, the Hulk and Neo from The Matrix all rolled into one." - Kendare Blake, _Anna Dressed in Blood_

**Luna/Alissa POV**

I hold onto the stake tightly; my life hangs in the balance of this weapon. That's what freaks some vampires out-one wrong move, and it's over. I try to forget about these things when I am fighting, but sometimes it's difficult to completely eliminate death from my mind. Although I hate to admit it, I guess death _is _my one fear. That's why I ran away isn't it?-fear of dying. Blade would often tell me before a fight, that I was invisible, born with an unbreakable, transparent force field to protect me. It was one winters night that I discovered the force field wasn't really there, and death was holding my hand. I hate reliving that night-the cold winter wind whispering, the figures surrounding me, mocking how helpless I was. Blade saved me that night, holding each of the blood-lust vampires down as I reached through their rib cage and tore apart their beating heart.

The blood-lust vampire in-front of me is like all the others-insane, evil, and inhabited by a demon from the deepest depths of Hell. The student in her grasp is screaming, pleading for her human life. Her blonde hair is greasy, trailing down her spine and covering most of her face, her lips are perked up with her sharp fangs slipping out. But her eyes are her scariest feature, with all the deaths innocent humans she's caused burned into them and their helpless pleas to continue living locked into her mind.

"Let her go," the vampire seems startled by my presence.  
"A life for a life," she bargains, sinfully. I laugh,  
"fine. But my life won't be handed to you on a silver platter." The vampire releases the student, who brushes past me as she runs away, screaming at the top of her lungs. Way to cause a scene.  
"Oak Wood are sending innocent little girls after me now?" She mocks, in a screeching, sinful voice.  
"I'm far from innocent, in fact, I took a library book out the other day without signing it out." I use my cute school girl impression, receiving a smirk from the pale vampire.  
"Trust me, darlin', you really don't want to go up against me. It'll end badly-" she pauses, "for you, that is." I smile, throwing the stake in the air, then catching it. "Don't play with your weapons, only a trained warrior should do that." Okay, this woman is _really _annoying me.  
"I don't want to bicker, I came here to kill you." I move my body forward, ready to attack.  
"Of course, darlin', let's make that your last wish."  
"Oh believe me, I've heard that _so _many times before." I say, waiting for her to make the first move.  
"I'd usually feel bad hurting a child vampire, but, darlin', your so easy to read. For example, I can tell you go to Oak Wood High School-nobody could make a stake that good without a lot of training." The vampire sounds smart, however, her observation is wrong.  
"Actually, I don't go to Oak Wood anymore. And I didn't make this stake, it was a gift." She laughs, charging forward as fast as she can.

I duck her first blow, stabbing my stake into her leg as deeply as I can. She cries out, limping backwards. "You little rat, this will take at least a week to heal." She snaps, staring down at her injured leg, crying in pain.  
"Trust me, you won't last a week." I retaliate, punching her in the face. The vampire grabs my legs, tripping me up so I fall onto the floor with a thump. She rests her foot on my stomach holding me down, before taking my stake out of my hand. "It's a shame really, to die by your own weapon. Some vampires see it as a disgrace," she says, happily.

I embrace my chances of death. Dying at fourteen is nothing. I haven't lived yet, gosh, I've never even kissed a boy. I'll never experience love, or fight another battle. My life flashes before my eyes, from my earliest memories, to the ones I experienced just today-how included I'd felt with Ari and Keira. And Ranger. The one thing I want to shake from my memory is him. Blade is constant in my mind too, when we first met, my first training session and the time he saved my life-all on replay. Then I get the rush of regret. If only I'd have stayed at Oak Wood, fulfilling my destiny as The Savior, dying a worthy death, being forever remembered. Instead of dying by my own weapon at a human school. I chose this path, I deserve the consequence.

I wait patiently for the deadly puncture on my heart, yet it never comes. Instead, the vampire screams. "I can't move, I'm completely paralysed! Help me, help me!" I jumped up, pushing her statue body away. Astonishingly, when she hits the ground, she smashes into a million pieces of ash, dying helpless, insane, and evil.

I take my stake from the mountain of ash, hiding it under my skirt quickly, the bell sings, informing students that break has ended. What happened back there? I turn around swiftly. My heart stops beating as I see Ranger stood directly in-front of me. But he's not how I remember him at all. This time he has black, thin, transparent wings. And he's... glowing a deep blue colour. I'm not sure whether to run or stay. Is he something from my dreams, or has he climbed put of my nightmares? Maybe, just maybe, he's here to finish the job the blood-lust vampire couldn't.


	4. Time Stops

'I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn, and we are led to those who help us most to grow, if we let them, and we help them in return.' - _For Good_, from the musical_ Wicked. _

**Luna/Alissa POV**

I stand, gawking at the dark figure before me. I've never seen anything so beautiful, yet so deadly. I want to talk first, but the words in my head are so scrambled up, it seems almost impossible for me to form a sentence.

"Your a vampire?" He questions, unsure about what to think. I nod-the only thing I can do in this state. "Your a vampire who kills other vampires?" I take a moment to remember that only other vampires can see whether a vampire has blood-lust or not.  
"No. That vampire had, what we call, blood-lust. If I hadn't have seen her escorting that student, the student would be dead by now." I pause after my explanation. "_What are you_?" Ranger sighs, his glowing stops, and his wings bury themselves in his back-it looks slightly painful, with his face crinkling slightly, but then he doesn't seem fazed.  
"I'm a fairie." My eyes widen in shock. I came here to Avoid the Prophecy, but I've walked right into it. My eyes roll back and I feel myself falling. Great. Ranger catches me in time, holding onto me tightly. His soothing voice is the last thing I remeber, "I'm going to take you home," before I completely black out.

I feel blood being forced down my throat-cold, rotten blood. My face twists, showing my disgust. "Eww! Get that away from me!" I yell, pushing the bag from my mouth. I open my eyes to see Ranger above me, confused.  
"What? It's blood, I thought that's what you drank?" I giggle softly at his kind attempt.  
"Thank you, but this blood isn't fresh-that's probably my fault, for leaving it on the side. Also, it's cold, you have to microwave it for thirty seconds." I go to get up, "I'll go fix it." He shoves me back down on my felt sofa, covering me back up with my green blanket.  
"No, you need to rest. I'll do it." He's already walked away into my kitchen, through the white wooden door. I look around the room-my living room. I'm in my apartment but I don't understand how he found out where it is. When he returns, I breach the subject. "Did you do some fairie magic to find out where I live?" Ranger laughs, giving me the scortching blood bag. It smells so perfect.  
"No. I asked the woman at reception, told her I needed to take you home." I laugh at my own stupidity, diving into the familiar tast of blood.  
"Thank you, for everything." Ranger nods in recognition, falling into the black arm chair opposite me.  
"It's fine, honestly."  
"I thought you hated me."  
"I thought I did too. I told my sister to stay away from you, that there was something strange about you, but when you explained you killed that vampire, it did confuse me a little at first, but I saw the good in you. " I blush, watching his emerald eyes scan over me.  
"What happened with your sister -" I begin,  
"wasn't your fault, sorry for blaming you." I open my mouth wide, extremely surprised.

I get off the sofa, scrunching the blanket into a ball, and leaving it on the floor. Ranger stands up,  
"I'm going to have a quick shower, you can order a pizza or something. I'll pay." I walk over to Ranger, holding my hair up high on my head. "Can you just remove my necklace though." Ranger nods, undoing the first few buttons on my shirt so he can gain better access to it. When he sees the cross dangling from the chain, he gasps.  
"A cross? How is that -" he takes it from my neck, holding it in his hand. The cross-shaped, red burn is obvious.  
"They train us at Oak Wood to be able to withstand crosses and holy water. I've been wearing this since I joined when I was seven, they call it a welcome present, but it causes agony at first. It's a bit like new leather shoes, they hurt for the first week or so, but eventually you adjust. They also soaked us in holy water once every two weeks." Ranger looks shocked, unlocking the necklace.  
"That's torture! I'll go get some cream or something to help the burn." I shake my head,  
"vampire remember, I heal quick." He looked back at where the burn had been, to see nothing visible anymore.  
"I'd love to be able to heal quick," he admits.  
"Yeah, but you can cast magic spells."  
"So? You can fight,"  
"you can kill someone just by waving your hand."  
"You can bite,"  
"you can fly."  
"Your beautiful," I tell him. Ranger touches my cheek lightly.  
"Your gorgeous." His lips are inches away from mine, causing my heart to beat at a crazy pace. His lips brush against mine softly, as he runs his finger through my hair. I can feel the world stop on it's axis. The electricity is flowing, causing goosebumps to appear on my skin. I wrap my arms around him, somehow fearful that something is going to take him away from me. I am completely lost in him. My worries have vanished. Me and him, that's all that's left. The fact that we only met today doesn't seem to bother me-it feels like I've known him my whole life.

The door swings open, and someone unknown waltzes in. "Ranger, mum and dad want us -" it's Cara. We both step away from each other awkwardly. Cara looks at her wrist worried, probably just checking the time. Somehow, when she looks up, she seems frightened.  
"It's fine, C, what is it?" He sounds completely normal, like the last five minutes either didn't happen or mean nothing. I stare at the ground, embarrassed, annoyed, and confused.  
"Mum and dad want us home, R, we should hurry." Ranger walks through the open front door, gliding past Cara with no hint of recognition to his sister. He appears almost shameful. Great.  
Surprisingly, Cara slams the door behind him, startling me. "Hi, I'm sorry I didn't get chance to really talk to you before. My mind just sometimes switches off, and the memory comes flooding back. I really think we could be such great friends, and-now that your dating my brother-"  
"Cara, sorry, but we aren't dating. It was _just_ a kiss." She seems disappointed, her face dropping into a frown. I hate to burst her perfect-world bubble, but I don't think that kiss meant anything to Ranger at all.  
"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Her spirits brighten as she leaves, closing the door much more gently this time. Looking back, maybe that kiss meant nothing to me too. Oh, who am I kidding? It meant the world to me.

**Ranger POV**

Ranger couldn't believe how he'd reacted after that small taster at utter perfection. He'd been an idiot, treating Alissa as if she was just a toy he could use then dispose of. But to him, she was so much more than that. Carrying her in his arms on their way to her apartment, gave him time to think about the brown-haired beauty lying helplessly in his arms. He had laughed at how fragile she looked now, and how violent she seemed back then. Sure, he'd only known for a day, but no one has ever fascinated him that much.

"R, wait up!" Cara yells from the apartment building entrance; it's a large building, towering over the small town. Ranger stops, impatiently waiting for his sister. "You are such a horrible person. You kissed her, then acted like it was something you do daily." Ranger couldn't help feel deep regret for his behavior, but they could never be-a fairie in love with a vampire is nothing more than a fairytale. However, he knows that her being a vampire should be kept a secret-for awhile. Ranger had no choice but to completely ignore her, until the connection drawing them together, snaps. "I do do it daily! I lead on girls I'm not actually interested in all the time, it's no biggie." He tries to make him self sound like as much as a player as he can, and with his appearance, it works.  
"I didn't realize you were so shallow. Anyway, I have something I need to talk to you, mum and dad about. But that doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook."

Ranger's house is only a few minutes away from Alissa's. It's a small cottage, embraced by trees and flowers, growing wildly in every free plot of land. Range has always loved his home, on the outskirts of the farie town of Silfan. The cottage isn't visible to any human, or any other creature who isn't fairie.

The dinner table is where Ranger's parent's aren't as strict, being lenient by allowing him amd Cara to freely speak their mind. "I know this may sound strange," Cara begins, whilst cutting her lamb into pieces. "But time literally stopped today." His parent's both look up in confusion and alarm. Ranger's dad-a tall, muscular man with bright red hair-is quite intrigued.  
"Cara, what do you mean?" Ranger is watching his sister intently, as she tries to explain herself.  
"Well, as I was walking to Ranger's friend's house, I was watching the cars on the road. They all _stopped_! I looked up, and the birds were motionless in the sky. The trees stopped halfway through swaying in the wind and my watch clock stopped too. When I reached Ranger, the clock started working again." Ranger and Cara both share a puzzled look, all continue to eat. "Interesting," their dad finishes.

Ranger shoves Cara into his room roughly, neglecting any instinct to make sure she is okay. "What the fu-" Ranger interrupts before Cara can yell at him.  
"What was that about at dinner? Are you having a laugh? 'Time literally stopped today'! You can try and make stuff up, but me and Alissa aren't going to happen." Ranger stresses as loudly as he can without his parent's managing to eavesdrop. Cara frowns.  
"R, I am not joking! Time actually stopped!" Ranger doesn't understand. His face is an incomplete jigsaw, seeking an explanation. "Tomorrow, at break, kiss Alissa then open your eyes. If I'm wrong, I will do your chores for a year." He can't help be amazed at how much Cara is betting-she must be certain. But Ranger couldn't help but wonder why she looked so devious.  
"And if your right?" He inquires,  
"you have to admit how you feel about her. Deal?" _If only C knew what Alissa was, she'd understand what risks my feelings carry, _he thought.  
"Deal." Ranger agreed.


	5. Introducing Kelly

"If you have good friends, no matter how much life is sucking, they can make you laugh." - P.C Cast

**Luna/Alissa POV**

I arrive at school with time to spare. Rain is leaking from the clouds above, turning pot holes into small ponds. I search, unsuccessfully, for Cara, Ari, or Kiera. Instead, I'm rewarded with Ranger's presence.  
"Last night was a-" he begins, pulling me into a shadowy corner.  
"A mistake, you made that pretty clear." I roll me eyes, turning to walk away. Ranger's face drops.  
"I didn't mean to act that way. But, Alissa, your a vampire. It's against the law!" He explains, earning no respect.

"I don't think that law really matters, after we kinda broke the main one by revealing our species to each other." I argue, receiving a sigh from Ranger. "Tell me that you didn't feel anything when we kissed. Tell me that time didn't stop for you." I am barely shouting, letting all my emotions run wild and process me. I don't want my first kiss to be for no reason, to a guy who just shrugged it off.  
Ranger's hand grabs my chin, so I'm look him straight in the eyes. His face moves much closer to mine. His lips softly brush mine, and I lean forward, I wrap my arms around his neck, drawing him much closer to me. Stop, Luna, for God's sake! Why am I going along with this? But once again, I get the strange feeling that time has stopped.

The bell goes, and I automatically pull away from Ranger. "I have to go, I have science with your sister." He understands, nodding.  
"At break we should meet up and talk." He says, pulling me close once again and kissing me briefly.  
"Okay, I _really _need to go." I say, blurred by a muffled laugh. "So are we like going out?" I ask, feeling insanely stupid.  
"At break, Alissa, at break." He says, marching away from me. His soft voice remains, indented into my memory and echoing along the cream corridor. This is wrong. I'm in so much trouble.

"So, you and my brother." Cara hints, winking at me. I try and hide my blush , burying my head in my hands. "Your so in love with each other." I stare up at her, wide-eyed. She's curled her hair today, it's clearly not natural-the magical work of a curling wand-but she looks gorgeous. I expect she always does.  
"I've known him for less than two days, and for part of yesterday, I was certain he hated me." I explain, pouring the chemical liquids into a beaker-as soon as my teacher had told me their names, I'd forgotten them.  
"How many times have you kissed?" I slap her arm, probably to hard to count it as playfully. "Ouch," she complains.  
"Sorry," I apologise, looking as guilty as sin.  
"It's okay, it's just at the moment I'm weak." Cara's intrigued into what we were discussing this morning, and I reveal all, explaining how Ranger wants to talk at break.  
Once I've finished talking, I tell her, "Ranger told me what you are." Cara gasps, almost spilling the bottle of acid. I catch it with my ultra-fast reflexes.  
"How did you -" I search my mind for my best excuse.  
"Practice." _Practice, seriously? _Well, my mind is just as useless as a heater on a boiling summers day.  
"Well, I'm sure our P.E teacher will adore you," she says nervously. Something in her mind is telling her not to trust me, I can tell. "I'll show you to the Sports Hall after Science, I'm pretty sure we'll be in the same class."

"Right, girls get in a line along the yellow line. Boys get in a line on the red line opposite the girls." I stand beside Cara, unsure where this class is heading. Cara had explained earlier that the boys class and the girls class never mix; they may share the sports hall, but that's as far as it goes. The boys and girls share the same P.E kit-black shorts and a black t-shirt. Ranger moves opposite me, surrounded by his friends. They each wave to Cara, triggering an eye roll from her. Ranger waves at me and I wave mockingly back. Cara looks from him to me, before smiling gleefully.  
"Okay, everyone, welcome to self defense class." Ranger sniggers, looking from the ginger-haired, small teacher to me. I am pretty certain I'll get a good level in this. "With the student opposite you, find an available mat. Ranger has moved beside me before the teacher has even finished talking. He grabs my hand, leading me to a large, square, blue mat in the corner of the room. Cara is being dragged to a mat across the room by a golden-haired boy, who she seems extremely happy to be working with.

"Okay, I want you to try a flip first. See if you can work out how to do it, then I'll teach anyone who is unsure." Miss orders, speaking loudly from the corner of the room. Ranger runs a hand through his short brown hair, smirking.  
"Come on then, Dracula, let's see what you can do." Ranger orders me forward by a hand gesture. I'm pretty sure the nickname 'Dracula' will stick. I retaliate proudly,  
"don't encourage me, Tinkerbell."

Just before we start fighting, Cara runs up tp Ranger, whispering something in his ear. He nods, smiling. Cara squeals in excitement, rushing back to her lonely partner. Should I ask him what she whispered? No, Luna, don't get involved.I argue with myself back and forth until Ranger interrupts. "For _that_, I'm _not_ going to go easy on you." I giggle, childishly. For the first time in years, I feel genuinely happy.  
"I wasn't planning to go easy on you, anyway."

I charge forward, only to be caught in Ranger's arms like a net. He pulls me up against him, flipping me so I'm on the floor. I dive upwards onto my feet, Ranger chuckles sinfully. I stand up straight, in my usual battle stance. This time, Ranger runs towards me, moving his arm in a pre-punch warm up. I duck the blow, slicing my hand across his legs, causing him to slam into the mat. I giggle, standing over his motionless body. He sits up, grabs hold of my hand, and pulls me on top of him. We're both laughing wildly like school children. Ranger kisses me softly, before flipping me over so he's on top, pinning my arms down. He rests his head between my ear and my shoulder. "Don't let your guard down," he whispers, each word so perfectly executed. Then I realize that for the past few minutes, only me and him existed.

"Ranger, Alissa, stop fooling around. This is a lesson on self defence, not Sex Education." I blush, unable to move from under Ranger. I notice Cara, in the far corner of the hall, laughing recklessly. Ranger kisses me once more, before standing up. He helps me up, but when I'm firmly on two feet, he doesn't let go of my hand. "Now, I suggest you two love birds find different partners." I look at Cara, ready to pick her, when an unknown girl steps forward.

Her blonde hair is so burnt, nothing has the strength to remove it from it's perfectly straight form. Her blue eyes are like the ocean crashing against the sandy shore. She's skinny-a stick compared to me-and beautifully put together-with the help of fake tan and make-up. "I don't mind working with Ranger, I don't have a partner." Her voice is a high-pitched melody. Ranger tugs me towards him.  
"Miss, we promise not to mess about, just let us stay together." He pleads. Gosh he must really hate this -  
_Kelly. This fake, orange mess is Kelly. _  
"No, Ranger, you can work with Kelly. She'll make sure your doing _exactly_ what you should be." Miss says, sending us both off to our doom. Ranger tenses, kissing me on the head then returning to the mat. Kelly follows like a lost puppy dog. "Alissa, go sit on the bench, you can wait until the lesson ends. If you promise to behave though, I will allow you to work with Ranger next lesson." I thank her quietly. I walk over the wooden bench-an uncomfortable, thin strip of dark wood.

Out of curiosity, I concentrate my hearing, across the room, towards Ranger and Kelly. Flipping her hair back, she asks him, "what's the deal with you two?" She can't seem to move her gaze from his emerald eyes.  
"I'm not really sure, yet." Ranger responds. I'm not offended, we haven't spoken about dating in detail; like Ranger explained earlier, '_Alissa, your a vampire. It's against the law!_' Kelly punches Ranger, but he blocks it.  
"Well, that's a real shame. Your _way_ out of her league." Hatred. That's what I feel. Hatred in it's most evil form. He _is_ out of my league-he's gorgeous-but she has no right to say that. I notice Ranger has his fists clenched.  
"You don't know her. She may surprise you." Kelly rolls her eyes,  
"I doubt it, not if looks are anything to go by."  
"Don't judge her without getting to know her, Kelly."  
"She's been here a day, Ranger, and your already all over her! Look at me, I've been here for the two months you've been here and yet you've never kissed me." The air surrounding Ranger has turned cold, I don't have to be stood right next to him to realize that.  
"Maybe because you beat-up my sister. I'm shocked you still have the nerve to talk to me." Kelly gasps, stepping backwards. To Kelly's delight, the bell goes, but before she can leave with her minions, Ranger pulls her back and whispers in her ear. It takes me more effort, and is slightly painful, but I manage to catch what he's saying. "Don't mess with Alissa, Kelly. You'll regret it."

I walk towards Ranger quickly. When I get there, he puts his muscular arm around my waist. Kelly demands her friends wait for her to catch up. Ranger kisses my head. "I know you were listening." I blush, startled at his observation.  
"Was I _that _obvious?" I ask, waving to Cara up ahead, who stops and waits for us to catch up.  
"No, I can just read you like a book." I laugh,  
"god help me when I learn a secret." Ranger laughs, causing my heart to flutter.  
"Who does she think she is? _I don't have a partner, I don't mind flirting with Ranger for awhile._" I giggle at Cara's spot-on impression.  
"I don't mind really, I know he doesn't like her." I try and sound calm, but Cara can tell I'm really not.  
"Don't lie, Ally, you want to kill her." I halt for a moment. She Is alarmed,  
"What's wrong?" She says, with real concern.  
"Nothing, it's just I've never been given a nick-name before." I tell her.

Outside the grubby changing rooms, Ranger is stood leaning against the far wall, with his hands tucked away in his pocket. I walk over to him, with Cara. His hand firmly grabs mine, and he pulls me into a long kiss. Cara leaps with joy, clapping her hands together. "This is great," she announces. "You've been here a day or so and you already fit in perfectly!" I giggle, leaving Ranger and hugging her tightly.  
"I've never been happier." I admit, waving to Kiera and Ari as they dance down the corridor.  
"We will meet you on the field after you talk. Yes, Ranger, she told me about this morning." Ranger punches me playfully, scolding me with a look. I shrug apologetically.

We walk along the path beside the field in silence. I want to reach out and hold his hand, or kiss those perfect lips-but I can't. After what seems like a lifetime, Ranger breaks the silence. "Alissa, I really like you, honestly I do. But I'm worried about you. Look what Kelly did to my sister, imagine what she'd do to my girlfriend. This morning was nothing-trying to get me away from you-she can do _so _much worse." I laugh, partly because I'm uncomfortable, and partly to calm my shaking hand.  
"Ranger, I'm pretty sure I can handle a weak human girl." I responded, slightly irritated at his doubt in me. Surprisingly, Ranger laughs,  
"off course you can-that's one of the things I love about you." I blush, staring down at the ground.  
"I've known you for little time, yet I already feel something for you that I've never felt before; frankly it scares me, but it gives me hope. It's played on mind since I made the decision to attend human school-changing my life completely-that I might fall in love with a human boy who either won't love me, or will make me turn him into one of my kind. Then I met you. You've grown up like me, and I feel this weird connection that non of my books can explain." I am aware I'm rambling, so I stare at the ground.  
"I feel exactly the same. And now, thanks to that speech, your officially my girlfriend." Ranger places a finger under my chin and lifts my head up, catching my lips as we continue to walk and entwining his hand with mine.


	6. Long Time No See

"Keep in mind that people change, but the past doesn't." - Becca Fitzpatrick, _Hush, Hush_

**Eric POV**

"We have to get her back. There is no choice in the matter." Eric paces up and down the library, plotting with his three closest friends and Blade. The library is where Eric had found comfort the last few weeks, somehow managing to sense Luna-in a world full of mythical creatures, this is _almost _normal. He's missed Luna more than he thought possible for a boy with so many other duties.  
"Eric, for someone who's in love with the girl, you want her dead pretty badly." Blade comments from the black leather arm chair, smoking a cigarette and looking super relaxed. Sam, Finn and Zack are stood leaning against a bookshelf beside where Eric is wandering.  
"I love her, but I love the vampire race much more." Eric responds coldly, hating Blade a little more. Blade was an old friend of his father's, but Eric knew not to trust him, which is why he wouldn't reveal the _real _reason why he wants Luna back.  
"Don't lie, you just want the throne." Blade says, earning gasps from Eric's friends. Eric's stops pacing, staring at Blade with a fiery expression.  
"I live to serve the vampire race, I should protect them and -" Eric yells.  
"Your just concerned that there is a girl, who refuses to date you, that can beat you in a fight. Your willing to sacrifice an innocent for a throne? Eric, the vampires will rebel before you can fully sit down when they discover you sent a teenager to her death." Eric is gawking at Blade, unimpressed.  
"Your fired, Blade. Leave Oak Wood High and never come back. You won't be missed." Eric shouts, expecting an angry reaction from Blade. How can Blade talk to the prince that way? Surely he must pay. Instead, Blade smiles, rising from his comfy chair. Mockingly he bows. "Thank you, oh-great-mighty-prince, for gifting me with you presence." Blade marches out of the room, smirking happily. When the door slams, Eric glides across the library to the main window, overlooking Oak Wood forest.

Bags have appeared under Eric's eyes, from lack of sleep, that look like he's been punched repeatedly. Sam moves me behind him, resting a hand on his tense shoulder. "We'll find her, Eric, I promise." They both stand, looking out of the window, for almost an hour.  
Sam's arm moves from Eric's shoulder, and he points towards the center of the forest. "Do you see that?" Sam asks. Eric concentrates his sight, zooming in on where Sam is pointing. In a spot five miles away, Eric's luck has just changed. Eric finds himself running after Blade.

**Luna/Alissa POV **

_An hour earlier... _

Enter the living room from the bathroom, looking refreshed. Ranger is lying on the sofa, gazing up at the ceiling-as if to see stars or religious drawings. He's dressed in black skinny jeans and a neon top. "Why aren't you in your uniform?" I question, sounding like his mother.  
"We aren't going in." He replies, as relaxed as the way he is sat.  
"Yes, we are. Now get ready!" I order, flinging a sequined pillow across the room at him.  
"No, I've planned a whole day for us." The gesture is lovely, but I can't possibly accept-it's a school day!  
"Well, sorry, but I have a whole day planned at school too, I thought that's why you'd come round, to walk me to school?" I question.  
"Nope." He replies.  
"We've only been dating a day, people will get suspicious. I've read about humans and how they behave. Gossip is one thing they live off. If we both skip school, who knows what they will say." Ranger stands up, walking over to me. Great, he's going to use the kissing tactic.  
"I think you owe me one, you know, for telling my sister that I told you what we are." His lips brush mine, but I'm not backing down.  
"I'm waiting for the right time to tell her what I am." I reveal, stepping away in fear I'll lose this battle. Ranger looks scared.  
"You can't, honestly. Cara is big on fairie laws and stuff. You tell her and she'll go straight to the Goverment-mine and yours. She follows the rules, always." He informs me.  
"Fine, I'll go with you, then we're even." I give in.

Ranger pulls me along the leaf covered forest path. I giggle when he stops under the tallest tree in the forest, spins me into him, and kisses me eagerly on the lips. I don't really understand the sudden change in a day, from him acting like he hated me, and now kissing me, but I'm not going to argue.  
"Where are we going?" I question, finally catching a minute to breath in between us kissing.  
"Here," he has the biggest grin as he leaps into the air. Ranger disappears amongst the layers of leaves up above, with only their crazy movements evidence to wear he's gone to. "Come on," he yells, obviously indicating I do the same. Without thinking, I jump up, caught by him swiftly.

"Why did you bring me up here?" I am confused, but I can't help but feel his gesture is lovely.  
"Look," he points to a building shaped like two white warehouses merged together. "I though you might have missed it. You never told me how long ago it was when you left, I presumed that it could've been months, and that you miss it." I stare at the building,  
"it's so familiar, yet it seems so... unfamiliar. I know that makes no sense." I blush, admitting that the sentence seemed much less vague in my head. Ranger demonstrates his understanding by squeezing my hand tightly.  
"There is another reason I brought you to this exact spot. I read, in a book all about vampires, that you can zoom in on things up to 5 meters away from them." He chuckles nervously, "then again, that same book told me that vampires burn in the Sun." I giggle, causing his face to twist in confusion.  
"_Actually_, your book sounds pretty precise."  
"Then how -" he gestures to the projections of Sunlight glistening on my pale, white skin.  
"The werewolves invented a tablet for us to take. In return we invented a drink that prevents silver from burning their skin. It was to demonstrate the friendship between the species-creating something to make each species life easier." Ranger looks interested from the corner of my eye, but I can't stop staring at the building I once loved. Oak Wood High School.

I learnt how to zoom my vision in five years ago, when I was nine. Now, it was something I could do almost naturally. It did scare me at first, being able to see things I couldn't in my post-vampire human state. Looking at the building closely, I see the familiar double doors leading to the main corridor in side the school, open. Out strides a character so familiar, I feel my stomach twist in delight and fear. What alarms me is what Blade is holding into tightly-a bulging suitcase about to burst.

My instincts kick in before I can even estimate the impact the consequences will cause. I leap gracefully from tree to tree, rustling each clump of green hair each tree possesses. Ranger can't run as fast as I can, I know that from a book I read awhile back on fairies. I hear him faintly call my name, which-even from this distance-sounds like Angels singing in Heaven. I look back to see Ranger copying my actions with the same grace and elegance.

I dive from the top of the tree on the edge of the forest, stalked by my shadow under the Sun's light, directly in-front of Blade. He doesn't seem surprised, somehow expecting my appearance. Instead of a regular greeting-hello, good afternoon, hey-I told him, "call me Alissa, I'll explain later." Blade hid his confusion well, pulling me into a hug. Ranger slammed into the ground behind me, tired, wary and alarmed.  
"Alissa, we shouldn't be here." Ranger warns, giving Blade a long look. I step away from Blade, entwining my fingers in his.  
"Ranger, it's nice to see you after so many years." Blade smirks, chuckling slightly. My eyes widen,  
"you two know each other?" My voice is incredibly high. Ranger tenses. Maybe this is something I don't want to hear.  
"Oh, yes. Ally," he turns towards me, looking down at our connected hands. "Only _you_ could get yourself into this mess."


	7. It's Her

"Okay, this was kissing. Serious kissing. Not just a kiss before moving out, not a good-bye, this was Hello, sexy and wow, she'd never even suspected that it could feel this way." - Rachel Caine, _Glass Houses_

**Ranger POV**

_It's her. After so many years, it's her. _Ranger thought grabbing Luna and kissing her powerfully. It has been so long since he'd last seen her, seven long, agonizing years. Blade senses that Ranger had no idea that Alissa is really Luna. His Luna.  
"You never told her," Blade observes, focusing on Ranger. Ranger shakes his head, once he separates his lips from an alarmed Luna's.  
"I didn't know." Ranger admits. They are all still stood outside the school, confusing Luna more than they should.  
"Even when she saw you glow, you didn't realise?" Ranger shakes his head. Luna chimes in,  
"how did you know that that's how I discovered what he is?" She's dying for answers, he can tell.  
"I guesssed." Blade says.

"What are you two talking about?" She yells, removing her hand from Ranger's. He's tempted to pull her hand back, be he resists the urge.  
"How long have you loved Ranger for?" Blade asks Luna bluntly. She blushes a light pink, fiddling with her fingers.  
"A few days I guess. Why?" The news that she loves him makes Ranger fly into the clouds in a burst of happiness. But he can predict each word Blade will say next.  
"Because Ranger's loved you for seven years."

Ranger and Blade are sat on the two seater sofa, opposite Luna sat in the arm chair. "Seven years ago was when I first joined Oak Wood High. I don't remember anything before that." Luna admits. Her blue eyes have been drained of colour.  
"No," Blade says. "You do remember things before you joined Oak Wood, you just locked them away and lost the key. But know you've found the key. Ranger." Luna looks like she's about to faint, turning abnormally pale for a vampire.  
"But me and Ranger met two days ago. I've never seen him before in my life." Ranger has concluded that sitting in the corner and keeping quiet is probably the best thing for Luna; Blade knows her much better than him, ao he should explain.  
"That's the thing, you count joining Oak Wood as the beginning of your life. You've never tried to remember what there was before. The only thing you kept the same was your name." Blade tells her, softly.  
"I know what happened before I started school. My parent's were killed by slayers." The words cut deep into her, and Ranger understands how hard it must be to say them. He's surprised she hasn't cried yet.  
"How did they die?" Blade asks. Luna stares into the distance, the tear that Ranger is expecting falls down her face.  
"I don't know." She whispers in a high pitch. "Why don't I know?" The question is aimed at nobody in particular, and her voice is ill and weak.  
"Ranger can help." Blade says.  
"Luna," he reaches for her hand, but she shrinks into the corner of the chair.  
"How do you know my name?" She asks, timidly.  
"When we were children -"  
"I don't want to know, this is all too much" She says. "Blade, there is an empty apartment next door, it hasn't gone up for sale yet. You can stay there. If you climb through, my bathroom window you can get in." Blade nods, carrying his bag into the bathroom.  
"Bye," he calls as he shuts the door.

"I'll go home now." Ranger tells her, sadly. To his surprise, Luna grabs him as he gets up to leave.  
"Stay. I want to watch movies or something. Also I feel pretty weak, so I kinda want you here for safety." She tells him.  
Luna walks over to her collection of DVD's grabs a handful, and heads into her bedroom. Through the gap in the door, Ranger can see her slide his favourite film into her DVD player under her TV. He jumps on to her bed, leaving an plenty of space for Luna. She clicks play then climbs onto the bed beside him. He kisses her head ligtly, telling her, "nobody is going to hurt you while I'm here. I've just got you back, I'm not letting you go." Ranger witnesses the form of a smile on her tired face.  
"I do love you," she says.  
"I know you do. I love you too." Luna rolls over, closing her sore eyes.  
"You shouldn't. I carry royal baggage with me. It's dangerous loving me." She gently falls to sleep.

**Eric POV**

Eric marches through the twisting wooden doors, glowing brightly with fairie light. He feels sorry for all the creatures who have never seen a fairie kingdom. Being gifted with Sight is rare, but every royal family member has it. With his Sight, Eric could tell yesterday that the boy with Luna wasn't human. Nor was he vampire. In the instant roar of hate, Eric had paraded down to the fairie castle in Oak Wood, to present this news.

The bright, red-haired king sat in his throne, sipping on a cup of strawberry juice. When the doors flew open, and Eric waltzed in, he didn't need to look up to know who it was. "Eric, prince of the vampires. Welcome." The king stands, bowing with Eric in unison. He sits back down, fiddling with his glass. "Why are you here, boy?" he inquires. Eric steps forward.  
"I wish to report a lawbreaker." The king rolls his eyes.  
"Our species are on the brink of war. And you wish to talk lawbreakers?" The king's tone is rude, bored and tired.  
"It's a case that involves both our kinds, sir." Eric tells him, his voice like a cowards.  
"Explain." The king says, flatly.  
"A boy in your realm is dating a vampire." The king chuckles,  
"let the boy have his fun. They can't get married." Eric peruses his case, despite the king's lack of interest.  
"They are in love. And actually, sir, they can get married. If the vampire feeds from him, then he drinks her blood, it is a technical marriage. I'm afraid if that happens..."  
"What?" Roars the king.  
"They will be one. He'll have her strength and speed, and she'll gain his magic. The vampire is also the best fighter in the entire vampire species, with ability beyond her age and species." The king looks thoughtful.  
"Well, I was going to let it slide, but after you identified all the consequences, I'm not. Tell me the name of the boy." Eric gulped.  
"Sir, forgive me, but I don't know his name The name of the vampire though is Luna, Luna Silver." The king's eyes turned black, and he threw his glass at Eric. It smashed in-front of him, causing him to retreat.  
"One week. That's all you have. I want his name. Leave, prince. Don't return unless you have what I want."


	8. Dates for the Halloween Dance

"Remember, we're madly in love, so it's all right to kiss me anytime you feel like it." - Suzanne Collins, _The Hunger Games_

**Luna/Alissa POV**

I wake up beside Ranger, holding his hand in mine. He looks like a fallen angel, tired from the long journey to Earth. I stretch, looking at the bright light streaming through the window. If only every Friday was like this. Friday. Ohmigod. School. I jump up, checking my alarm, 6:50. I have an hour and a half or so before I need to be in school. Ranger doesn't even have a uniform! I shake him relentlessly until his eye lids pop open. "Luna," he groans, "it's six. Go back to sleep." He pulls me onto the bed, ignoring my protest.  
"We have school today, come on! I don't want to miss another day, especially seen as I skipped yesterday." I tell him, getting up. Ranger gets up too this time, standing beside me dazed. "You look so adorable," I blurt, speaking words I'm thinking. But he does look adorable, with his hair all messy, and his irises shining through the tiny gaps his eye lids haven't covered.  
"Your cute when your bossy." He says, planting a long kiss on my lips; the feeling of his lips lingers after the kiss is over.  
"You don't have a uniform for school though," Ranger shrugs.  
"Um, baby, I'm a fairie."  
"Um, baby, I'm a vampire." I mock. "Your point being?"  
"Magic." Ranger closes his eyes whispering words in a language completely alien to me.  
Latin maybe? Suddenly, a rainbow of colours bounces of every wall in the room, engulfing me and Ranger in what reminds me of a night club scene. I close my eyes in the burst of light. When it dims, I open them again, and Ranger is in his uniform. I'm gawking.  
"Wow..." I breathe.  
"Girls say that about me _all_ the time." He responds, lying back down on the bed. "You can get ready in here if you want." He tells me, smug.  
"Not gonna happen." I reply, carrying my uniform piled neatly in my arms. I glide to the door, "I'm getting ready in the bathroom. And don't worry, I'm locking the door." He chuckles,  
"trust me, locks are the first thing they teach you how to break at fairie school." Says Ranger.  
"Draining the life out of someone by a single bite, is the first thing I learnt."

"Mum and dad are going to kill you. You understand that, don't you?" Cara yelled, pulling Ranger's hair. Cara ran up to us fuming, as soon as we we walked through the school gates-which Ranger soon changed their name to "the gates of hell," identifying Cara as Satan.  
"Little help here, Alissa." I told Ranger to keep my name as Alissa, but if we are outside of school and it's just us, he can call me Luna.  
"I want absolutely _nothing_ to do with your sibling rivalry." I leave them arguing by the gates, and head towards Ari and Keira on the field.

"Hey guys," I say, laying my blazer on the grass and sitting on it.  
"Hey, you alright?" Ari asks, happily.  
"Yeah, thanks. What have you two been up to?"  
"Talking about the Halloween dance next week. Keira wants Max, Ranger's friend, to ask her." Keira turns bright red. I know the rules of secrecy amongst humans and I'm happy to comply.  
"Ari!" She yells.  
"It's fine," I defend, "I won't tell." Keira smiles sweetly. "So, Ari, who do you want to ask you?" I question. Ari sighs depressingly,  
"it doesn't matter. He doesn't like me back." I laugh,  
"Ari, who couldn't like _you_?" She grins at the compliment. I'm not lying, I honestly am surprised that the boy Ari likes hasn't asked her. She truly is beautiful, easily having the potential to become a famous model.  
"Thanks, but he's kind of dating someone else." She explains.  
"Oh. Well tell me who it is, maybe I can help convince him to dump his girlfriend." Keira laughs, leaning forward and whispering,  
"Alissa, she fancies Ranger." Oh crap. I blush, I'm such an idiot.  
"Sorry, honestly I had no idea." I say apologetically. Ari shrugs,  
"you didn't know, it's cool. What is Cara shouting at him for?" I turn towards the gate, locating the crazy lady beating my boyfriend to a pulp.  
"I wasn't feeling very well, so um... Ranger slept at mine and we watched TV." Ari and Keira gasp.  
"You didn't-you know..." at first I'm oblivious to what Keira's talking about, then it sinks in.  
"Oh, god. No! We just watched films, honestly!" I insist, blushing red once again.

Ranger and Cara stroll over, with Cara clinging onto Ranger in a semi-hug that he isn't returning. "Cara, I didn't know that your parent's didn't know. But it's my fault, I asked him to stay." I explain, hugging Ranger.  
"It's not your fault, it's just that he's slept at so many girls houses and never phoned." After she said that, she cursed, understanding what she'd done. "I didn't -"  
"how many other girls?" I turn my attention to Ranger, who's looking glum. I think it's okay to say that I've mastered teenage jealousy.  
"I don't kn-" he says,  
_"How many other girls?" _I repeat, angrily. Ranger shrugs. I march away, crossing the field with a look so deadly it could kill.

I see a familiar figure enter the school through the gate. Blade. I rush towards him, greeting him with,  
"what are you doing here?" Blade smiles, as he opens his arms for a hug, which I happily step into, a hug is what I need.  
"I'm going to be a drama teacher," he says proudly.  
"I hate to break this to you, but to be a drama teacher you have to actually be able to act." He rolls his eyes,  
"I'll have you know, I've done lots of undercover work for the king."  
"You don't look like you could get away with being a little old woman." Blade pushes me away, extremely irritated.

**Ranger POV**

"Seriously, Cara, I really don't like you right now." Ranger tells her, rage filling his very soul. Souls. God, he's not eaten in days. He had to admit how delicious Luna's soul looked.  
"I'm sorry. It slipped out," she says. It always did 'slip out'. Ranger loves Luna, and to think that Cara may have just sent her running, made his heart burn.  
"Looks like she found someone else," Ari says. Ranger is familiar with Cara's friend, he's also familiar with her feelings towards him. He looks towards the gate to see Luna laughing with a tall, dark figure.  
"If it doesn't work out, you could always take Ari to the dance." Keira says, encouraging Ari to blush. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing; Luna can't cope with his past, and them being together is breaking _so_ many rules, Luna has also moved on, plus they did rush into their relationship. In a moment of confusion, Ranger asks,  
"Ari, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Ari's eyes widen. She's completely frozen. Instead, Keira answers,  
"of course she will."

**Luna/Alissa POV**

I stand outside the science class, anticipating the arrival of Cara, Keira and Ranger-not so much him, I'm still mad. Blade had headed into the school, performed some mind trick, and got a job as a drama teacher. I feel much safer knowing I have Ranger and Blade to protect me. Ranger isn't in my science class, he's next door-which is how he keeps an eye on Cara for her vision outbursts.

"Hey," Cara yells from behind me, hugging me. "Sorry about -"  
"it's fine. Don't worry." I intrude.  
"Who was that new guy you were talking too at the gates?" Cara asks,  
"a new teacher here. He used to teach me at my old school." She's puzzled,  
"but I thought you were taught at home?" Fudge. I quickly pretend to shake myself out of a mental void.  
"Sorry, I mean he tutored me. I used to live in a pretty big house, I was thinking about it and it reminded me of a school." She nods her understanding. Keira and Ranger walk over to us. Keira hugs me tightly,  
"can you believe it, Ranger is taking Ari to the Halloween dance!" I look at him, standing emotionless beside his sister. My heart turns to stone, and I go much paler. Keira moves away,  
"are you alright?" she questions.  
"Y-yes, I'm fine. I need to go though." I push myself through the crowd forming around the classroom, shooting down the long, twisting corridor.


	9. Commotion in the Classroom

"Ignorance breeds fear and hatred." - Kristin Cast, _Betrayed _

**Ranger POV**

"I don't understand what that was all about." Keira says, calmly. "She moved on before you did." Cara sighed, looking up at Ranger, he knew the news that she would give him wouldn't be good.  
"That wasn't a new student, it was her old teacher. He came to work here." Blade. Ranger couldn't breath. Sure, there were so many reasons to prevent them being together, but when Ranger thought about it, it had been jealousy driving him to ask Ari to the dance. He's messed things up so much.  
"Keira, tell Ari I'm deeply sorry, but I can't go the dance with her. I've loved Lu-Alissa for such a long time, I won't let her get away!" Ranger thudded down the corridor, neglecting Keira's horrified look. Cara stared at him, realizing who Alissa really is; Luna. His Luna.

"Stop, Luna, wait!" Ranger yells when the corridor is empty, finally catching up to her. Despite his presence, she doesn't stop running.  
"Go away," she responds.  
"I'm not going to the dance with Ari." He tells her, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her back towards him. Just to touch, hold her, there's no feeling like it.  
"That's a shame, you'd make such a cute couple!" Luna responds, trying to tear herself away.  
"I thought that Blade was a new student, and you were flirting with him." Luna stops dead in her tracks.  
"No! I love you, can't you see that? I'm not going to run off with the first guy I see!" She argues,  
"I know. There were other girls before you, but I've never felt what I feel for you, with any of them." Ranger says.  
"I shouldn't have been mad at you. There are skeletons in my closet wearing crowns." Ranger chuckles, he doesn't quite understand what she means and he's not sure whether he wants to.  
"I love you with every fibre of my being. I have since we were -"  
"Don't. Please. I'm not ready to know about all of that yet, I'm sorry. You should go to the Halloween dance with Ari, I'm going to be training with Blade anyway."  
"Are you allowing me to cheat?" He raises his eyebrows.  
"I guess." He pulls Luna into a kiss, when they part she get on he tiptoes and whispers,  
"kiss her, and I kill you." Ranger chuckles softly.  
"I love you," Luna kisses him on the lips quickly, murmuring,  
"I know."

**Eric POV**

"Here it is, High School." Eric stands in the middle of Sam, Finn and Zack, admiring the old building in front of him. Sam steps forward, his brown hair being carried away by the wind.  
"Is Luna in there?" He asks, gazing up at the building. Sam isn't the smartest tool in the box.  
"Yes, idiot. Why did you think we were here?" Eric sighs, fed up.  
"Well, I only came for the McDonald's you promised." Eric rolls his green eyes.  
"Right, guys, here's the plan. Me and Zack go in and get Luna, Sam and Finn, you get the names of all the students who fit the description I gave you-remember I want the pictures and the names." They all nod. They are dressed in their fighting gear-black vests and jeans, black leather jackets and boots. They each smile sinfully at each other, as they parade into the building, each checking their guns are firmly in their pockets.

**Luna/Alissa POV**

Ranger and I head back to class hand in hand, laughing as we walk. We enter the corridor leading to our classes. A shot is fired. I look from Ranger to the classroom filled with screaming students. Instantly, I know who it is, but I push the name away. "Run, get Blade, I'll see what's going on. Don't worry, I'm immune to bullets." Ranger kisses me, like it's the last one we'll ever have, maybe, just maybe, his instinct is right.

I dart towards the commotion, feeling Death's presence. As I open the Science room door, I see a sight that will haunt me. Keira's lifeless body is lying on the floor, completely drained of blood. Eric and his friend Sam have everyone up against the wall, aiming their guns at the innocence. Cara is amongst the terrified, crying her eyes out at her best friend's death.  
"And she shows, the girl we've all been waiting for." Eric turns towards me, pointing the gun at me. I gulp.  
"Eric, the gun is unnecessary. And you've drained a helpless girl." I say, my voice breaking into a soft whisper. Eric shrugs,  
"I was hungry. I resisted the urge to drink the fairie when I realized who she was." Cara? Who is she? What does he mean?  
"Blade and my friend are coming." I warn them.

"Your not friends, my darling Luna, you are much more." He says, mockingly. "Now, there are two choices on how we play this game. You can either surrender and be mine forever. Or fight back and your classmates will die, your boyfriend, your teacher, and you'll spend your days feeling guilty in a rusty cell." I look around, for something that could save everyone. But there is nothing I can reach. Eric holds out handcuffs.  
"Luna, don't take option one." Cara yells, encouraging a kick from Sam.  
"Leave her! If I come with you, you'll leave everyone in piece?" Eric nods. I put out my hands, excepting the handcuffs.  
"I surrender." I mumble. Eric grins brightly, snapping the cuffs around my hands. He grabs me, pulling me close to him.  
"Your all I've ever wanted." He holds onto me tightly, turning to Sam.

"Shoot all of them except the fairie girl. Kill lover-boy and Blade when they arr-" Eric falls silent, absolutely frozen. The door flies open, and Ranger and Blade charge in.  
"Give me Luna, or that spell will be permanent." Ranger says boldly. Eric's body cracks out of the statue position he's stuck in.  
"She's mine, fairie. She always will be." Cara manages to join Blade and her brother.  
"She's not yours." Cara argues. Eric smiles,  
"actually, she is. There are rules in the vampire kingdom. In words, my darling Luna agreed to be mine forever-to save your human friends." Eric tells them. I'm well aware of the laws, and what I've gotten myself into. Eric gently strokes my cheek. "I've not stopped looking for you, my darling." He whispers, loud enough though for my boyfriend and friends to hear. Suddenly, in a bolt of electricity, I come up with a plan.

"Eric, I've missed you so much too." I say, moving closer to him. Eric smiles sweetly,  
"really?"  
"Certainly. I just used Ranger to try and take my mind off the insane way I feel about you. I never payed you any attention, because frankly I think you deserve so much more." He moves his hand lightly across my cheek. His lips crash against mine. It's disgusting. All I can think about is Ranger and how crap he must be feeling. I remove myself from Eric's lips and look at the pale faces gawking at the door. I turn, as if I don't acknowledge their existence, towards Eric again. "Baby, I don't need these handcuffs. I want to touch you, it's been so heartbreaking to not be able to touch you. I just," I drop my head sadly, "I need to check your here, and that you trust me." He gracefully lifts my chin up,  
"I do trust you." Instead of using a key, he snaps the handcuffs in half. I reach up, and wrap my arms around his neck.  
"Free the humans, baby, there terrified." I beg, he turns to Sam and nods. Sam leads the river of students past my betrayed boyfriend and into the corridor, before returning a minute later. I can hear the screams of happiness, but I can see the tears leaving eyes that witnessed the death of a child.  
"I love you, Luna, so much." Eric tells me. "But I don't know what to do about these three." He scans the horrified fairies and vampire.  
"Leave me and my brother alone. We haven't done anything wrong. And Luna I really hate you, for everything you've caused." Cara announces, spitting the last sentence with venom. I pretend not to be bothered, but I am. I want to curl up in a ball, and cry until I die of starvation.  
"Don't you _dare _talk to the future vampire queen like that." Eric marches forward, and tugs on her hair. Cara sequels and I grab my chance.  
I reach under my skirt for my stake, and I launch it at Sam, who's unprepared. He falls to the ground graciously, furrowing and crumbling around the stake. Eric turns around, but Blade and Ranger are already beside me. I smirk, "Eric, baby, did you really think I loved you?" Eric shrugs,  
"Not really." He grabs hold of Cara tightly. "If I can't have you, then the fairie pri-" Ranger begins murmuring words in that strange language again. Eric stops still, before flying through the corridor, wailing and howling.  
"I banished him," Ranger says, rushing to his fallen sister. "Luna, you have _a lot _of explaining to do."  
"I know. I know." I sigh. Like Blade said, 'only you could get yourself into _this _mess'. And he's right, only I could.


	10. Substitute King

"You've won the evolutionary lottery: You're a vampire. Let's go to Disneyland!" - J.R Ward, _Dark Lover_

**Luna/Alissa POV**

Cara and Ranger are sat opposite me, and Blade is standing up beside them. Ranger hasn't said a word to me since we left the Science classroom and I can't blame him.

My explanation is long, forcing me to re-live my dramatic departure from Oak Wood High School.

"I went to Oak Wood High School before here. I was training one day-a special training session where other students watch me-and Blade told me I couldn't use the bow and arrow. I ran to the library, upset and annoyed-I know it's stupid. I found peace in the myths and legends section of the library. I chose a book called 'Vampire Prophecy Collection'. Inside I found a page called 'The Savior', which told me about a war between fairies and vampires and a fourteen year-old girl, the best fighter at Oak Wood High, who'll die for vampires; I was a little freaked out, to be honest. Anyway, I heard Blade and Eric-the one who -"  
"you kissed." Ranger adds, rudely. I sigh,  
"yes. Well, I heard them talking about a war between fairies and how a girl will fulfill the prophecy. At first it didn't sink in that I was the girl. I guess I got scared. I ran, as fast as I could. I don't want to die, I'm too young. Sure, Blade has trained me for death, but it's completely different when what you've prepared your self for is real." I explain. "I never thought that Eric would find me and take a human life." Ranger looks up from the floor with surprise.  
"You could have told me all of this, I would of understood." He says calmly.  
"I thought you'd think of me as a coward if you knew the truth." I admit.  
"No. I would never, ever think of you like that." He tells me, his eyes glazed with love and hate. Blade moves to the center of the room.  
"We need to figure out what Eric wants with Luna. The fairies don't want a battle, neither do the vampires. I hate to tell you this, Luna, but the chances of that prophecy becoming true are extremely likely. We just need to figure out how to avoid it." Blade announces.  
"I won't let you die," Ranger assures me. "I swear." His words bleed the truth, but in the end, I will have to die, I know that.

There is a shaky knock on the door. Blade counts us on his hand. "We're all here... so who could that be?" I stand up, sensing the tension in the room as everyone stares at the door. Reaching for the door handle, I feel Ranger behind me.  
"Precaution," he says, quietly. I twist the handle, revealing a red-faced Ari.  
"Let me in," she demands. I open the door much wider, giving her enough space to enter.  
"Ari, what are you doing here?" I ask, clearing space on the sofa.  
"I know that non of you are human. Your a vampire and your fairies." The entire room is silent. Breaking the guilty silence, Ranger speaks.  
"How did you know that they are our costume idea's for the Halloween ball?" Ari doesn't seem to buy his desperate plan.  
"Enough. I want to know what happened to Keira-the _real _version. And I want to know why Cara's been lying to me for so long." Ari says, weakly. My stomach twists as I realise.  
"Ari, how did you find my apartment?" Ranger and Blade look up in alarm, but Cara is shaking, staring at the floor. Ari shrugs,  
"I was walking past reception on my way out and two guys were discussing you. I'd heard that your real name is Luna from a friend in that class, who had witnessed the drama. The two boys were laughing over your computer file, saying that you weren't clever enough to use a fake last name. They read out your details, saying that somebody called Eric would want them." I mentally slap myself.  
"It's not safe here, we need to leave. You two can stay with us." Ranger gestures to me and Blade, "Ari, go home, tell nobody about anything. I put a spell on the school so everybody else will have no clue about what happened." Ari nods. Ranger grabs my hand. "We're walking. Blade you drive Cara."  
"Why can't we go in the car?" I protest,  
"because we need to talk." Yay.

"You should have told me about Eric." Ranger says, walking beside me through the forest. I want to reach out and touch him, but I know better.  
"I didn't know how to. I'm sorry." I say, for the fifteenth time today.  
"I know."  
"This is it for us, isn't it?" I hold back the tears,  
"I don't know. It might be. We rushed into things, I know that now." He grabs my heart, squeezing the life out of it.  
"I love you," I murmur, finding it impossible to speak clearly in my wrecked state.  
"I love you too, Luna." He responds,  
"I don't see a problem, then!" I exclaim.  
"I've waited seven years for you, but you betrayed me, kissing that monster." I gasp,  
"monster. We are monsters to you?" Ranger huffs, acknowledging what he's said.  
"Not _you_, him. The way he just drains a person completely dry, how could he -"  
"it's quite easy, actually. We just find an accessible vein, stab it with our fangs, and drink." I say over-enthusiasticly before I storm off ahead.  
"I didn't mean that."  
"No? Admit it, Ranger, the only reason you won't be with me is because of what I am!"  
"Luna, it's not."  
"Admit it!" I scream. I run into the distance covered by the trees growing like beanstalks above me. Ranger can't catch up, I'm too fast. I swing off a branch, landing on uneven ground. I stable myself, only losing my balance for a moment. Once again, I'm running in a direction that could take me anywhere, with no clue on what I may discover. But with an old friend lurking in the shadows.

**Eric POV**

"Zack, Sam, give me good news." Eric demands, slouching in the vacant throne. He's filling in for his sick father and although he hates to admit it, he is glad he's ill. The king has handed all leadership and rights to Eric, giving him the power to do anything.

The castle is made completely of stone, towering high above the ocean that lies beneath it. The throne room is empty, with only a throne positioned on raised flooring. To keep the room warm is a single, giant wood fireplace. The castle was built in 1689, by Eric's grandfather, the first king. He decided that the vampire race needs to have set laws, to demolish any traces to their kind caused by reckless, blood thirsty vampires that drain entire towns of life.

"We located Luna's apartment, but when we went she was gone, sire." Sam explains, wiping the sweat from his face that stress has caused.  
"Sire? Don't mock me, Sam." Eric growls. Nicknames have never been his thing, he's simply Eric, or hopefully one day, King.  
"Sorry," Sam apologizes.  
"At least we got a name, Eric-of Luna's lover, I mean." Zack says, standing by the unused fireplace. Eric sighs,  
"yes, but there is a slight problem regarding that situation." Eric confesses, tiring of this matter.  
"What?" Zack asks, intrigued.


	11. Weeping Angel

"When you love someone, you don't have a choice. Love takes your choices away." - Cassandra Clare, _City of Ashes__  
_

**Ranger's POV**

Helplessly, Ranger wanders back to his home, distraught. Blade is stood smoking outside-something most immortals do because it has no effect on them. When he sees Ranger alone, he chuckles.  
"Luna's gone, she ran off." Ranger says, sadly. Blade continues to laugh. "What's so funny? She's alone in a forest full of enchanted creatures!" He screams, letting his inner anger flow.

"Trust me," Blade says, "she'll be fine. Luna is the best vampire warrior the world has ever seen, she can take a life with any weapon, and she can kill with a sword in a mini-second." Ranger knew to believe him, but he couldn't help worry. He'd only just got her back, could he really afford to lose her again? "Plus, Bane will find her." Ranger's heart stopped at the name.  
"I'm not so sure, she really struggled the other day against this blood-lust vampire, wait-Bane is still alive?" He asks.  
"Yep. It was him that brought Luna to Oak Wood High when she was seven. He's been visiting her ever since. He's not allowed on Oak Wood High territory, so he finds her while she's hunting. They talk for hours, sometimes she falls asleep, and Bane will turn up at my door carrying her." Blade explained, with a glimmer of love in his eyes. Ranger boiled with jealousy and rage.  
"I've never been allowed to see her! Do you know how hard I tried? I came to see you every month for the first year, asking if I could speak to her. But you wouldn't let me, ever!" Ranger shouted. Blade shrugged,  
"you didn't try your hardest. If you did, you would have figured out her training schedule and met her in the forest. Bane did. He never left her alone. I remember one day, she was hunting when a pack of wild vampires attacked. She was outnumbered, yet she remained strong. Bane was climbing through the trees, watching her from above. He jumped down, slayed a few of them and helped her. She calls him her angel, because he is _always_ there for her. Where were you, Ranger?"  
"Bane is in love with her, he always has been. He'll do anything to get with her."  
"Maybe so, but let me make my warning clear, Ranger. When Bane brings Luna back, don't be against him. Luna may_ say _she loves you, but with Bane it runs much deeper. Luna repays her debts, and there have been numerous times."  
"Luna doesn't 'say' she loves me, she really does."  
"She might." Blade shruggs, taking another cigarette from his jacket pocket.  
"I should never have broken up with her. I should have been begging for her to stay with me, not forcing her to run."  
"Why did she run, anyway?"  
"I called Eric a monster. She thought I was talking about vampires as a whole."  
"No, you've misunderstood her, that's not why she ran. Oak Wood have sent her on missions where she's had to kill hundreds of different people from different species. He killed one, and you called him a monster. That's nothing." Ranger is smacked by realization.  
"I had no idea."  
"I guessed you didn't. Bane has always understood, with himself being sent on the same sort of missions. His track record is probably almost identical to Luna's."  
"I can tell, you'd rather Luna be with him than me."  
"Luna is the daughter I never had. I will protect her until I die, and I will want for her what's best. Bane has protected her when I couldn't. He has taught her fighting tactics that have resulted in her life being kept intact. The way Luna talks about him... it can give a person hope." Ranger felt the need to top anything Blade said about Bane.  
"Me and Luna have a magical bond that Bane can't compete with. When me and Luna kiss, we stop time."  
"I'm sure it must feel great, but I don't want details about your love life."  
"No. It literally stops time. You can ask Cara. Fairies don't seem to be effected by it, but humans defiantly are. I don't know about vampires."  
"That's impossible. Your a fairie, she's a vampire, by all the laws your relationship is illegal. The gods would never do that."  
"I don't know. It just happens."  
"Luna-she's not under a spell, is she? I'm not saying I believe you, but that seems to be the most realistic explanation."  
"Of course not. When we kiss, she's involved."  
"Good. Right, I'll try and gather some information. If what you are telling me is true, then there is something going on here that is bigger than I ever imagined. This might also connect you to Luna's fate according to the Prophecy."  
"Okay, don't tell Luna, she doesn't know."  
"I guessed as much." Bane nods before fleeing the room, heading through the narrow hallway to the library.

**Eric's POV**

Eric sat up in bed, drinking his glass of blood carefully, not wanting to ruin the new Egyptian cotton bed spread. He lay back, closing his tired eyes.

_The black around him merged into red, seizing hold of his ankles, and pulling him down into the depths of the unknown. His heart began to pound, his head ringing. He was dragged through nothing but bold colours, speculating it's end. _

_Finally he reaches the main, completely white, hall, where an angel is seeking refuge. She cries tears of blood that flow down her face, before traveling down her white, puffy dress. Her black wings are large, outstretched behind her skinny frame. _

_Every time Eric sees her, he can't breath. He has to comfort her. "I've missed you," she cries, wiping the tears from her face. "You don't visit me enough anymore." Her soft voice complains.  
"I know, and I am sorry." Eric apologizes.  
"It's Her. She prevents you visiting me." The angel whines, hiding her beautiful face in her hands.  
"No, she doesn't mean to. She ran away from me, and I've been unable to sleep, waiting for her return." He explains, sweetly.  
"You want to kill this girl, so you can save the vampires." She acknowledges.  
"Yes," Eric admits. _

_The angel stands up, gliding over to Eric like she's on roller-skates. She gently touches his cheek. "You love Her. I see it." She whispers, her white eyes filled with sorrow.  
"I do." Eric says.  
"Then what if I told you there was another way. That you could save the vampires and get the girl." Eric smiles,  
"I'd accuse you of being mad." The angle smiles, the first smile Eric's ever seen her wear, in amusement.  
"No, my darling, not mad." She moves her hand over his cheek.  
"She doesn't love me back," Eric says. The angel holds a sinful expression.  
"What if I could make her?" He grins, happier than ever.  
"Really? You could make her love me?" The angel nods,  
"I can."  
"Would it be real love?"  
"Very real, the purest kind."  
"Please do it. I need her to love me." The angel this such a good idea? His father had always taught him that he should never truly understands. But this angel is so perfect, sent from heaven to protect him.  
"I will. I need you to wake up, go into Oak Wood forest, take her, then bring her to your room. I'll cast the spell. Once she loves you, she won't need to be sacrificed anymore."  
"But the prophecy -" Eric's puzzled,  
"will be rewritten. Don't worry, my darling, the vampires will be safe, and thrive." The angel smiles,  
"thank you." Eric mutters. She kisses his head, murmuring smoothly,  
"you are special, child." _

Eric opens his green eyes. He jumps out of bed, collection his leather fighting gear from his wardrobe. After a long walk from his bedroom, he finally reached the castle gates. Oak Wood forest has never looked so beautiful, full of insane possibility.


	12. The Love Spell

"We need to talk. All of us. About what we are going to do now."  
"I was going to watch Project Runway." - Cassandra Clare, _City of Ashes_

**Ranger POV**

It was at least half an hour later that Blade finally returned to Ranger. While Blade was away, Ranger moved to his living room, collapsing onto the fabric sofa. Unable to move, the television remained off, despite Ranger's secret longing to watch a program that would make him forget Luna and become closer to the human world, like The Jeremy Kyle Show. Covering his bright eyes with his arm, Ranger became a statue, but even when the rest of his body did, his heart wouldn't turn to stone, which meant his ache for Luna was a constant painful reminder. And the fact that Bane could be her shoulder to cry on, was enough to spread poison around his body.

"Have you found anything?" Ranger says. His eyes are still covered, however, the sound of Blade's giant boots shaking the floorboards every step of the way was enough to identify his presence in the living room.  
"No, I can't find anything. It's theoretically impossible. Of course, there are very few accounts of a vampire and fairie relationship because most of them were in secret. The ones that weren't in secret don't include any information on the bond between a fairie and vampire because they were killed." Bane holds a small, leather bound, red book in his hand tightly. The silver indented pattern is enough to make it look important and the wearing leather shows it's old. Ranger removes his arm and his vision is back and though he clearly notices the book, he neglects the urge to ask questions. His mind is somewhere else completely.  
"That's not important right now, Luna is." He glances at the clock reading 7:15. "God, I've been asleep for over an hour. It's still light out but that doesn't prevent danger for Luna. We should go look for her."  
"Where has Cara wondered to? I haven't seen her since I brought her back to your house." Ranger had complete forgotten about Cara. His own sister! He couldn't understand the state he was in, did Luna really occupy his mind over everything else? Despite forgetting her existence, Ranger knew where she might be.  
"She's in her room, probably."  
"Can you go and fetch her, we'll need her to help with the search party?" Blade moved towards a small, white-framed window overlooking the forest floor-layers of different coloured leaves piled on top of each other and drowned in marshy mud.

Ranger got up to get Cara. Something painfully slices his chest deeply, causing his white shirt from his school uniform to begin to turn red. "Ranger, what's going on?" Ranger couldn't speak, the pain was overwhelming. But he had no idea anyway. He dropped down on to his knees with a bang, causing a startled Cara to appear at the living room door frame. She didn't hesitate, diving towards her brother in a few moments of uncertainty on whether Ranger was still alive.  
"Ranger!" Cara yells, pressing her hand against the tear in Ranger's skin to try stopping the blood. There is so much, seeping out of the cut. "The bleeding... it won't stop. Blade, for the gods sake, do something!" Blade hadn't moved from the window, still gazing into the distance. Ranger didn't scream, tightening his fists. Blade turned his head, then looked back through the window.  
"Something is happening to Luna. That's why Ranger is hurt. Maybe you were telling the truth about stopping time. The cut is over you heart, so I'm guessing that someone is playing with the most dangerous type of magic." A weeping, red faced Cara looks from Ranger's wound to a distant Blade.  
"What type?"  
"Love. It's so difficult to perform that no human can ever manage to complete a successful love charm, only angels can." Ranger's eyes widened,  
"but nobody has ever seen an angel. Plus, there is no way an angel would encourage a war between vampires and fairies." Blade sighed.  
"As you may know, the vampire race hasn't had a queen for a long time."  
"Yes, because Eric's father never married." Ranger finishes for Blade. The bleeding started to stop. Cara held her hand over the wound, releasing a bright light. The wound slowly began to close and the blood started to move back into Ranger's body. After a few moments, he managed to stand up.  
"Yes. There is also no record of Eric's mother, either. And according to rumours, she was neither vampire nor human, she was an angel. If his mother has the strength to contact Eric, she could be helping him." Ranger couldn't believe it. Eric's mother... an angel? Five minutes he would have laughed and called it ridiculous, but now it didn't seem so impossible.  
"But that means that if Luna was to fight him, he would unleash power that Luna can't compete with." The cut had healed, however, Ranger still felt his heart break, especially with the danger Luna might be in if Eric got hold of her. Then again, Ranger's cut might mean he was already to late and Eric had her at this very moment.  
"Bane doesn't know about it either, which means that both Luna and Bane might be in massive danger together."  
"Why didn't Eric ever use any of his angelic power when fighting at Oak Wood High School?"  
"Maybe his mother had told him to lock it up until she told him. Nevertheless, I don't doubt that he knows how to use it."

Suddenly, the window Blade had been previously looking out of, smashes to a thousand pieces. A giant wolf with a thick, black coat dives through. He stands boldly in the center of the room, paying no attention to Ranger and Cara but focusing on Blade. Ranger knows who he is.  
"Eric has Luna." The wolf growls. Blade gawks,  
"how? You were meant to protect her!"  
"I couldn't find her. I was with my friends in the woods when I found her scent. I latched on to it and followed it but after about a mile it disappeared. I found this on the floor, stained with blood." The wolf spits out of his mouth a silver cross necklace. Blade presses a hand to his forehead.  
"He took it of so he could drain her. When she passed out he would've taken her back to the castle." Ranger couldn't believe it. Eric has Luna and it's all his fault.  
"There's something else." The wolf admits.  
"What?" Blade says, irritated. Not at the wolf, at himself.  
"My father, a close friend of Eric's father, has had an invite to Eric's wedding. Guess who the bride is."


	13. Lost Memories

"Very touching. Do you want me to imitate a violin?" - L.J Smith, _The Fury_

**Luna/Alissa POV**

I awaken dreadfully, cold and alone in the dark shadows. I feel so weak. My skin is so sensitive, it's like I've never been in the cold before. I touch my neck where there is a burning sensation, clearly feeling two small holes there. A vampire bit me! Wait... do vampire's even exist? I pinch myself to check that this isn't a nightmare, which I'm hoping it is. If this is real, I don't know what to do. Sadly, I'm not dreaming, I really am in this damp, freezing place, unsure of what to do next. First, I need to figure out whether I can get out. I scrape my hands against the wall. It's hard... stone? Am I in a cave? I feel claustrophobia creeping up on me. I try to search the back of my mind. Who am I? What am I? Before I even consider anyone else hearing, I scream. There is a name, locked away in my mind... Er... Eric. "Eric!" I wail.  
"Luna! Are you there?" That voice... it's Eric. But who's Luna?  
"Help me!"  
"I need you to follow my voice." I can't see anything at all, it's like I'm sleep walking. I try to feel around, hesitantly stepping. "I'm here, baby, please don't worry." His words give me the confidence. Whoever I am, I doubt I'm weak and shy.  
"Okay, I'm nearly -" I walk straight into some rusty metal bars. "Eric, I can't get out!" My voice breaks with the thought of being permanently locked in Hell.  
"Luna, don't worry, I've got a key." Eric reasures me, the sound of rattling keys and one twisting into a lock booms throughout the cave.  
"How did you get a key?" I question.  
"I killed the guard. It's okay, your safe now." The door squeaks open. Eric catches me as I stumble into his comforting arms. "Sleep, Luna." What if I'm not the girl he thinks I am, it's so dark maybe he's saved me instead of Luna? I can't understand why my body wants to sleep again, however, my eyes gently close.

I wake in a giant, soft, four-poster bed, wrapped in blankets and a thick duvet. There are thick, patterned red curtains around the bed, matching the red theme of the room. It all looks so expensive, with a chandelier hanging over the wide open space in-front of the bed. In a large, red, fabric chair beside me is Eric. My Eric. His green eyes blazing into my heart and Soul. "I'm so glad to see your awake." He says softly, stroking my long hair. His cheeks are a little flushed,  
"Did you save that girl called Luna as well?" I ask. Eric raises his eyebrow.  
"_Your Luna." _I'm Luna! How come I don't remember anything but him?  
"When I woke in the cave, I couldn't remember anything except you. Why is that?" I ask him, confused with everything. I think he's trying to understand what I'm going through, which makes me love him that bit more.  
"What do you remember about me?"  
"I can remember your name, age and other personal information, I know that I love you and I remember all the reasons why I do." Mentally, I am running through that list: funny, nice, sweet, kind and insanely gorgeous!  
"I'll tell you a bit about yourself then." He rises from his chair, peals back the duvet and the layers underneath of blankets and hops in beside me. We both lie on our sides to face each other. I resist the urge to instantly snuggle up to him, but when he wraps his arm around me, I do it as if I have been for my whole life. "Your name is Luna Silver. You went to Oak Wood High School until we got into a small argument and you left-I can't recall what it was about, however, I know it was silly. You joined a human school where you met a boy named Ranger. But Ranger was horrible to you. He fell in love with you and a few days ago admitted it to you. But you don't love him -"  
"I love you," I finish for him. Eric smiles like that is the only sentence he wants to hear for the rest of his life. And I hope it is.  
"Ranger didn't like that you love me and not him, so he killed one of your human classmates called Kiera in rage." I gasp. Did I really make a friend at school who was as ruthless as that? "You got into an argument with him and headed into the forest to get away. However, he followed you. He locked you up in the cage and left one of his father's guards to watch over you." I'm overwhelmed. I have so many questions, nevertheless, I don't want to bombard him.  
"How did you find me?"  
"I heard your cries for me and I ran after Ranger and you as fast as I could." I wrap my arms tightly around him.  
"Eric, I love you so much! Thank you for coming to save me." He pulls me close. We stare into each others eyes for what feels like hours (it might have been). Suddenly, Eric grazes my cheek with his hand, moves his head forward and kisses me softly. For all I know, this could be my first kiss! I move my hands into his soft hair, pulling it tightly, encouraging the kiss to get much more heated. He pushes me down so I'm on my back and climbs on top of me. We continue to kiss for ages, until a boy the same age as us wanders into the room.  
" , , pardon me, but it's dinner time. There has been a meal prepared for you in the dining room." The boy mumbles, blushing, probably regretting disturbing us.  
"Fine. Get out, Zack, can't you see we're busy." Eric groans, jumping out of the bed. I feel the urge to stick up for Zack.  
"It's fine, Eric. I'm really hungry anyway." He smiles and shrugs, sweetly. Oh god, he should be a model...  
"Okay, then." He says.

The dining room is just as rich and extravagant as the bedroom I was in, with another chandelier being a key feature. The walls are gold and silver, which looks anything but cheap; it might even be real gold and real silver!

The meal isn't just a sit-down meal date for two, it's a full banquet, with foods that I don't even know how to pronounce. We were even given a menu! I didn't want to be to complicated, so I just ordered a pizza and potato wedges. In an attempt to be polite and make me feel at home, Eric ordered the same. Already on the table were garlic mushrooms, garlic bread, olives, cheese, bread sticks, tortilla chips, cooked meats and more. I was completely stuffed after demolishing nearly everything. The conversation seemed to naturally flow between me and Eric, an awkward silence was something that was worrying me before we sat down. Zack entered the dining room with two glasses of a thick, red liquid. Eric snatched it from him, whereas I was a bit more hesitant. I can't remember a lot of things, including wether or not I like a certain foods which Eric helped me to figure out, however, there is something about that liquid that is bringing something back...

_I duck her first blow, stabbing my stake into her leg as deeply as I can. She cries out, limping backwards. "You little rat, this will take at least a week to heal." She snaps, staring down at her injured leg, crying in pain._

_"Trust me, you won't last a week." I retaliate, punching her in the face. The vampire grabs my legs, tripping me up so I fall onto the floor with a thump. She rests her foot on my stomach holding me down, before taking my stake out of my hand. "It's a shame really, to die by your own weapon. Some vampires see it as a disgrace," she says, happily._

I scream at the vision in my head. Is that a memory? Why would I do something so violent? I fall off the chair and onto the floor, only to be caught in Eric's arms; he must have moved very fast. "Luna, are you okay?" His expression shows how genuinely worried he is. He turns to Zack who is standing, with his mouth open wide in shock, beside me. "Pass me the glass." Zack hands Eric the liquid that caused me terrifying vision. Eric gently pushes the clear, icy glass against my lips. "Drink, now." I obey, finding the energy to lift my left arm up and tip the glass back. It's disgusting! It's thick and revolting, causing me to spit it out straight away. I don't understand why Eric could drink something like that.  
"Gosh, that is really horrible!" I complain, resting my head on Eric's shoulder. His eyes open wide, his eyebrow arches and his mouth hangs open.  
"Luna... I don't understand."  
"What was that, anyway?"  
"Human blood. Something you used to love a lot." I laugh at his joke. With his help I stand up on my feet. I don't need to hold his hand, I'm quite capable of standing on my own, but I won't mention anything.  
"Why would I like human blood? I'm human." I respond, moving my head from Zack's shocked expression, to Eric's.

**Ranger POV**

"Let's crash the wedding, then. It's the only thing we can do and it might be quite fun." Ranger declares, throwing his arms into the air. The wolf growls and Blade rolls his eyes. Cara is completely silent, still shocked by the appearance of the wolf.  
"Ranger, we don't have time to have fun, we need to save Luna before she gets thrown into a world which may get her killed! Eric's love for her and the fact she's a vampire are the only things that are keeping her alive right now, we need to help!" Blade responds, boldly, pairing the words with the appropriate hand gestures.  
"W-who is th-the wolf in my liv-living room?" Cara stutters, clinging onto Ranger's arm like a snake would. Ranger sighs, does he really need to explain this story now? The wolf shifts into his human form, wearing shorts. Ranger is immediately intimidated by his six pack and dark and dangerous appearance. But Ranger could still see the little boy he once knew.  
"I'm Bane, Luna and Blade's friend and Ranger's old friend. It's nice to meet you Cara." Bane falls to his knees, takes Cara's hand and kisses it. She blushes such a deep red that Ranger wonders how she had enough blood to do so.  
"It's great to meet you... um too." She mumbles. Bane lingers by her hand for a moment, before standing up. His voice is more soft like a humans, than how how grisly and grumpy it sounded like earlier.  
"Right, let's make a plan!" He announces, confidently.


End file.
